A day and age
by delicate-storm
Summary: With deaged Dean there is never a dull moment and plenty of headaches. Story is a day in the life with kid Dean.


**A/N Dean has been deaged why you may ask because I can and I am shamelessly addicted to deaged fics I have another one on this site I desperately need to update sooner or later I hope its sooner to be honest. Anyways I had fun writing this fic and I hope you at least a little fun reading it. On to the show...******

**A day and age**

****

**9.00** "Where's Dean?" Sam asked Bobby.

"I don't know…weren't you supposed to be watching him?" Bobby asked.

"I asked you to watch him dammit Bobby."

"Hey watch your tone with me boy!"

Dean had been a four year old for nearly two hours now and Sam was ready to place him in a box and ship him off to Siberia, he loved his brother but Dean Winchester as a child was made up out of mischief and trouble and Sam had right about enough of him.

"Dean!" Sam called looking around the house wishing Castiel was there to help, but Cas was busy with something he had called a real problem, insinuating that what Sam was dealing with was in fact not a problem at all. "Dean where are you?" Bobby called and they heard the Impala start up outside.

"Holy mother of …" Sam didn't finish his sentence he ran out of the front door and watched in horror as the Impala moved down the drive way.

"Dean!" Sam screamed running after the car that wasn't moving that fast. Sam caught up with it easily and pulled the driver's side door open yanking Dean out who wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing just a towel wrapped around his neck like a cape and a pair of red Wellington boots.

"What the hell do your think doing!" Sam wanted to know.

"Riding my car bitch!"

"Watch your mouth." Sam swallowed hard, he sounded like dad.

"I want my car!" Dean demanded.

"No!" Sam was on the verge of shaking Dean violently.

"Mine it's mine Sam!" And all of a sudden Dean was crying full out a high pitched scream with tears to match the crying.

"Give him here what do you think your doing to him ya idjit." Bobby said pulling Dean out of Sam's hands.

"Sammy's mean to me!" Dean cried bawling.

"Turn that damn car off and stop messing with your brother his just a baby." Bobby said turning around cuddling Dean to his chest. "There, there little guy." Bobby cooed rubbing Dean's back gently and slung over Bobby's shoulder Dean stopped crying entirely and stared at Sam with a deliciously wicked grin on his face and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Sammy hurt me Uncle Bobby!" Dean went back to crying his eyes out.

"I'm going go kick his ass don't you worry about that, now how about some ice cream huh?"

"And pie?"

"Of course pie." Bobby whispered kissing Dean's forehead and wiping away the fake tears of agony.

**10.00** "Bobby you were around when we were kids right?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Yep why you asking." Bobby whispered looking down at Dean who was still refusing to wear clothes no he just wanted to run around naked with a towel around his neck and red wellington boots on his feet.

"Was Dean this bad back then? I can't remember" Sam wondered.

"Yep he was a regular ball of monkey business…" Bobby sighed. "Dean why did you shave the dog?"

"Puppy told me." Dean said looking down at his red wellington boots that was covered with dog hair his hands behind his back unable to meet their faces.

"Let me get this right the dog asked you to shave him?" Sam asked trying not to smile and Dean nodded.

"Well this settles it I'm never having children." Sam said staring at the dog who looked like he had been in a fight with a lousy barber.

"Sammy can I have more ice-cream?" Dean asked.

**11.00** _"You're always pushin and shovin satisfied with nothing you bitch you musta be getting old_!" Dean was on top of Bobby's table singing and dancing along to AC/DC with a wooden spoon as a guitar. "_So stop your love on the road. Are you diggin for gold you make me wonder! Yeah I wonder!_" He leaped from the table ran over to Sam still butt naked except for the towel and boots.

"_Sammy_!" He tugged at Sam's jeans." _Waddya do for mone_y!"

"Sammy! Whaddya do for money!" Dean went down on his knees and began playing his spoon guitar.

"Mom, Dad wherever you are." Sam said looking up at the ceiling. "I am really sorry for what you had to go through with Dean. Really because the mere fact that after Dean you had the willpower and strength to have another child that was brave, very, very brave."

"_Sammy! Whaddya do for money!_" Dean ran back to the table and climbed on it. "_Samm_y!" He raised his little hand into a fist. "_Whaddya do for mone_y!"

**12.00 ** They thought for a moment they were under attack and dove for cover in the kitchen.

"Dean!" Sam yelled when he came to his senses there was no attack happening oh no it was one person and one person alone.

"Wasn't me." Dean proclaimed when Sammy found him looking like the worlds most innocent and virtuous child.

"Then who was it?"

"Puppy." Sam looked over at the sad shaven dog.

"Bull! Where's it Dean what did you do with it?" Sam demanded and Dean sighed heavily and handed over from behind his back his gun that he had been firing in wild abandon.

"It's my gun." Dean said defiantly.

"Don't test me Dean I will giving you a hiding."

"Pfftttt you are not the boss of me." Dean stomped away in his wellingtons turned around before going up the steps to Bobby's house and gave Sam the middle finger.

**13.00** "Sammy I'm tired." Sam thought he just might die of happiness when he heard those was tired. Finally. There was a god. A merciful one. Sam tried to contain his excitement. "Wanna take a nap?" Sam asked and Dean raised his hands up to Sam who lifted him up in his arms. Dean snuggled up to Sam resting his head in the crook of his neck. Sam watched Dean quietly watching the child's eyes grow heavier and heavier till they dropped closed and there was a gust of wind and Dean sat up suddenly wide-awake. Sam tried not to cry.

"Cassie! Weeeeeeeeeee!" He screamed bouncing and fighting his way out of Sam's arms to reach his angel.

"Why isn't he wearing any clothes Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Apparently he prefers going commando."

"I don't understand his too young to be in the army."

"Its just an expression Cas."

"Cassie pick me up!" Dean demanded and of course the angel did as he was told.

"Cassie swing me!"

"Cas can you smite him so I can get some rest." Sam asked.

"Sam his only a child I might hurt him you cannot be serious."

"You either knock him out or I will."

"Your not an angel Sam."

"Exactly."

**14.00**"Dean what happened to the crayons?"

"I dunno bitch."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Bitch!" Dean replied.

"Dean where's the crayons?"

"Inside puppy he was hungry."

**14.06**"Dean get off from that your gonna hurt yourself!"

**14.07** "I told you, you would hurt yourself."

**14.10**"You wanna take a nap now?" Sam asked.

"No bitch."

**14.20 **"Lemme out! Lemme out! Help!" Dean cried banging on the door.

"He locked himself in the panic room." Sam whispered to Bobby as they stared at the door.

"We can't leave him in there." Bobby said.

"Lemme out! Hell hounds are after me!" Dean shouted.

"But Bobby it's so quite now and peaceful and his in one little room that he can't get out of what's the worst that could happen?" Sam asked tempting fate. Something fell and broke inside the panic room.

"Dean!" Bobby and Sam yelled in unison reaching for the door and when it was opened Dean stared at them behind him on the floor was a very broken lamp, Dean looked at it then up at them.

"Oops."

**14.38 **"Why?" Sam asked. "No really Dean why?" He wanted to know as he ran a bath of water.

"I like peanabutta." Dean replied.

"Yes we determined that but what I would really like to know is why you decided to cover yourself in peanut butter." Sam looked down at Dean who was standing arms outstretched caked in chunky peanut butter.

"I dunno." Dean shrugged his little shoulders up and down and then he dipped a peanut butter finger in his mouth sucking on it. "Wanna taste?" He held the finger out to Sam.

"Uh no thank you I'll pass."

"I like you Sammy." And before Sam could hold Dean back the four year old threw his peanut butter icing body at Sam's jeans and held on tightly to the legs that towered above him.

"Great." Sam cursed.

**15.24 **"Sammy I got you something." Dean announced in a sing song voice. "Close your eyes." Sam did as he was told. "Open your hands." Sam felt something scuttle on the palm of his hands and resisted the urge to scream. He opened his eyes and looked at a very large bug sitting on his hand.

"His name is Castiel." Dean whispered. "His my friend."

**17.05 **"It's Spagetti!"

"Its worms!" Dean yelled covering his mouth with both his hands.

"It's Spagetti see yummy." Sam announced shoving some spagetti in his mouth. "Mmmmm."

"Euuuwwww." Dean declared. "You like worms your gross!"

"For the last time you little jerk its spagetti!"

"Nuh uh it's worms and you trying to kill me. I don't like worms I'm not eating it ever!"

**17.35** "And one more." Castiel sang with a smile on his face.

"I like worms." Dean said appreciatively as Castiel fed him another spoonful of spagetti.

"Unbelievable." Sam whispered.

**20.06 **"His asleep." Castiel told Sam.

"Really! Oh thank god!" Sam thumped his fists in the air.

"Sam are you?" Castiel looked uncomfortable. "Are you crying?"

"I'm gonna need a moment."

**END**

**I thank you for reading dear reader till next time take care. **


End file.
